Can't Wait to Meet You (A REAL World story by Mari, Sammy & Ilna)
by sammy1026
Summary: Time for Niblet's baby shower!


_**Mari's Notes:**_ _Sammy & Ilna, I feel like we're creating a life ... oh wait ... we are :) I'm so happy it's with you two! _

_REALMcRollers: She's almost here! Thanks for all your love and support of Niblet!_

 _ **Ilna's Notes:**_ _Mari and Sammy - I love writing with you two because it gives me such an upclose view of your strengths and talents as writers. Can't believe we're nearly there!_

 _Readers and REAL McRollers - your excitement about meeting Niblet is contagious! The wait is nearly over. Thank you for your amazing support!_

 **Sammy's Notes:** _Mari & Ilna. you two are the best of the best. I am enjoying every minute of this journey with the two of you._

 _REAL Worlders: There are no words for how awesome you guys are. Your comments and reviews never to cease to make my day._

* * *

 **Can't Wait to Meet You (1/1)**

"Are you sure it's ok if we stay here?" Mary asked as Joseph showed her and Aaron to the two guest rooms on the condo they'd be using during their stay on the island. "We can get a hotel room if this is too much of an inconvenience."

"Are you kidding?" Joseph smiled broadly. "We've been looking forward to this for weeks. In fact, it's one of the main reasons we decided to go ahead and buy this place when we found out it was available. It's bigger than what we originally intended but it has lots of rooms for guests."

Mary dropped her overnight bag on the end of the bed. "We really appreciate it. We just figured the last thing Catherine and Steve need the week before Niblet's due date is houseguests."

"Though they're gonna have a house full of them tonight," Aaron pointed out with a wry smile.

Mary shook her head. "I can't believe they offered to host their own baby shower."

"Well, you know Catherine." Joseph smiled. "She didn't like the idea of renting out a big restaurant or party room and no one else's house had the space to hold all the guests."

"There are A LOT of people who want to celebrate with them," Mary said, her eyes slightly watery. She couldn't help but get emotional at the thought of all the people who loved and supported Steve and Catherine. And now Niblet.

"There certainly are," Joseph agreed happily. "Now, we didn't know if Joan would want to sleep in the same room as you two since it's a new place or if she'd stay in her own room. We got a cot in case she wanted to sleep here but we also got a few things for the other room that might make her feel more comfortable."

"What did you do?" Mary asked warily as Aaron chuckled.

"Follow me." Joseph led them to the room directly across the hall and opened the door with a flourish.

"Oh my … wow!" Mary stepped into the room and looked around with wonder.

"Holy cow!" Aaron grinned. "Did you buy out the toy store?"

"We found a second hand store where the profits for everything sold go to a local domestic violence shelter," Joseph said.

Mary looked around the room. "And so you bought out their entire children's section?"

"It's just a few things," Joseph insisted unapologetically.

Aaron snorted. "You sound just like my parents."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Joseph smiled.

Mary stepped towards the far side of the room and examined an item sitting on the child-sized table flanked by two small chairs. "This is a pretty impressive LEGO boat."

"It's a ship actually," Joseph replied. "I was just … I just thought … ok the truth is I forgot how much fun LEGOs are."

"Wait until you step on one in the middle of the night." Aaron groaned.

The trio finished stowing the bags and when they returned to the living room they found Joan sitting on Elizabeth's lap happily chattering about the flight and the new "bink" shoes she got to wear to the baby shower.

At the thought of the baby she squeaked "Nibwet's comin' " and threw her arms in the air. She giggled uncontrollably when Elizabeth and Grandma Ang followed suit.

Joseph sat down next to his wife and tickled Joan playfully. "I see you girls are having fun."

"You should see the bedroom Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Joseph have for you to sleep in," Aaron said.

Joan looked up. "Fowa me?" She hopped off Elizabeth's lap. "Show me, Daddy!"

Joseph's head, along with his wife's and mother-in-law's, snapped immediately to look at Aaron, then Mary.

"Show me, pwease!" Joan said insistently as she took Aaron's hand and dragged him from the room. "C'mon, Daddy!"

Joseph smiled softly. "That's new."

"Just since Father's Day," Mary responded softly. "He's been her dad in every way for so long now and since the adoption is almost final…" she trailed off.

"I think it's wonderful." Elizabeth crossed to Mary and wrapped her in a tight hug. "I'm so happy for all three of you."

Mary swiped at the tears on her cheeks. "Thanks. It just feels right, ya know?"

Elizabeth beamed. "That's because it _is_ right."

"The formal adoption and the wedding ceremony will just finalize what's already obvious to anyone with two eyes," Grandma Ang said. "The three of you are a family."

* * *

"Auntie Cath, you just sit there and let us take care of everything," Grace fussed as she and Carrie put the finishing touches on the deck and surrounding area in preparation for the shower. "Uncle Steve and Danno are getting ice from the garage for the coolers, the food is all ready except for Kaitlin's dessert." She looked around as if going through a mental checklist. "We have a table for the gifts … "

"Steve and I said no gifts," Catherine interrupted.

"Riiiight," Grace looked at her tentatively, "about that. Everyone loved the idea of helping Every Mother Counts and they were all more than happy to make a donation but there are some people who decided to go … well, let's say off-list."

Catherine arched an eyebrow. "Off list?"

"Niblet is getting gifts," Carrie said as she secured the last of the balloon bouquets to the railing. "You might as well accept it. People love you and Steve and they want to show that love in both a charitable and material way."

"You went off list, didn't you?" Catherine guessed.

"Damn straight!" Carrie replied unapologetically.

The sound of the doorbell interrupted whatever Catherine planned to say next.

"Perfect timing." Carrie smirked. "I'll go see who that is."

* * *

"We' he'we!" Joan announced as she pushed open the door. She squealed at the four-legged welcoming committee and threw her arms around Cammie's neck. "Cammie!"

"Hard to say who she was more excited to see on the way over, Cammie or Catherine and Niblet," Mary said wryly as she gave Cammie her own greeting.

Steve grinned, scooping Joan up into his arms and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Well, I hope you were a little excited to see me, Joanie. I'm so glad you and your mom and Aaron are here."

"Aaron's my daddy, Unca Steve," Joan said matter-of-factly.

He blinked, surprised, and glanced over at Mary and Aaron who seemed to be holding his breath. Steve smiled broadly, looking back at Joan. "That's right, he is. And that makes you one lucky girl." As Aaron exhaled in relief, Steve smiled at him. "And it makes him even luckier."

"It sure does," Aaron immediately agreed, his arm sliding around Mary's waist.

She smiled gratefully at her brother and looked at Joan. "Show Uncle Steve your shirt, peanut."

Joan leaned back in his arms to stretch out the white t-shirt she wore over a ruffly pink polka-dotted skirt. Bright pink letters announced, _I'm the Big Cousin!_

"Guess who picked the color," Mary said with a grin.

"I'm da big cousin, Unca Steve!" Joan said.

Steve smiled at her. "You sure are. And Niblet can't wait to meet you."

Joan frowned, her brow knitting. "She still not he'we?"

He grinned at her pout and kissed her cheek again. "Not yet, but very soon."

Mary smiled and tickled her daughter. "Should we go find Aunt Cath and see if we can help?"

"Yes!" Joan exclaimed as she giggled. "I wanna hewp Ann Caf so Nibwet can come soon!"

"That's not … exactly how it works," Mary said as Steve set Joan down and she immediately ran toward the back door calling her aunt's name, her sparkly pink shoes clacking on the hardwood. Mary shook her head and hugged Steve. "Hey, big brother."

"Hey, yourself," he said, returning her hug. "I'm glad you're here."

She looked up at him and saw the earnestness in his expression, knowing he didn't just mean the baby shower. Smiling softly, she said, "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

She hugged him once more, then followed her daughter's path to the back door, leaving Aaron with Steve.

"Joseph and Elizabeth and Grandma Ang will be along in a few," Aaron said. "Grandma Ang …"

"Thought of a few last minute things," Steve finished, smiling. "That's not a surprise."

Aaron glanced at him. "Not like the uh … the 'daddy' thing, huh?"

Steve paused, regarding him for a moment before shaking his head. "That wasn't a really surprise," he said. "I mean, okay, I didn't expect it right then, but honestly, I think it should have happened a long time ago. You're Joanie's dad, and you have been for a while. And I meant what I said. She's very lucky to have you."

Aaron blinked at the sudden swell of emotion threatening to bubble over. He nodded his thanks.

"It was Mary's idea," he said. "They surprised me with it on Father's Day."

Steve smiled, glancing in the direction she'd gone. "Mary's idea? That's great," he said, a touch of pride in his voice at how much his sister had matured over the last few years. He looked back at Aaron. "I don't know if I've ever come right out and said it to you, but I'm really glad they have you, Aaron. That you're there for them. That you've formed this family together. It …" He paused, clearing his throat. "It takes a lot off my mind."

Aaron nodded slowly. "Thanks for that. But it doesn't just go one way. I meant what I said earlier, too. I know how lucky I am that they let me in, that they let me be a part of their lives, and now … I couldn't imagine a second without them."

Steve smiled softly and nodded. "That's even better."

After a moment, Aaron motioned toward the back door. "Well, shall we …?"

"How'd it feel?" Steve asked suddenly, stopping him. "Joanie. The first time she said it?"

Aaron paused and took a deep breath, thinking back to Father's Day morning and the breakfast-in-bed surprise that was more than he could have ever imagined.

"It felt … enormous and important and simple and right. All at the same time." He smiled as he watched Steve take that in. "You'll see. It's like nothing else in the world."

* * *

The rest of the guests arrived in quick succession. Gabby, who had an early morning meeting but cut it short in time to make the shower, John, who got of duty just in time for the festivities, Lou and Cynthia Grover along with Samantha and Marcus, Chin and Leilani, Kono and Adam, the Allens, Kamekona and Esther, Max and Jerry, Duke and his wife, and assorted other friends from both the HPD and the governor's office.

"I was kinda surprised when I found out men were being invited to this shindig," Grover said as he leaned against the deck railing sipping a beer with Danny, Chin, and Adam.

"Why should the ladies have all the pre-Niblet fun?" Danny asked. "Besides we're at T-7 days. I'll be amazed if Steve agrees to be more than a couple hundred yards away from Catherine for the next week."

"Good point." Grover looked at the group of ladies gathered around Catherine. "Better watch out, though. In my experience events like this tend to give women the desire to hear the pitter patter of little feet."

"What?" Chin swallowed hard.

"You went a little pale and your voice got high right there," Danny teased.

"Not sure what you're laughing about." Grover pinned Danny with a pointed look then turned towards Gabby who was laughing with the other women.

"It would serve you right if Cynthia decided she wanted another baby," Danny grumbled.

"Not gonna happen," Grover replied confidently. "We have plans for when the kids go to college and that moment is so close we can taste it."

"The CFO of my company is having a baby," Adam said with a sly smile. "Her next youngest is fifteen."

"Shut up," Grover growled. "Let's talk about something else."

* * *

"It's gonna be a couple of hours until we eat," Catherine told Grandma Ang who had taken a position at one of the larger tables, well covered by an umbrella. "If you need something more substantial to hold you over I can make you a sandwich."

"Nonsense, sweetheart. I'm fine."

Steve approached carrying a plate which he sat down in front of Ang as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." She beamed. "I've been dying to try one of these melon kabobs since I first saw them."

Carrie, who was busy placing a tray of cookies on each table winked at Ang. "There's also watermelon punch, and chips with watermelon salsa."

The older woman chuckled. "I'm sensing a theme …"

Steve shrugged. "It's Niblet's shower, she likes watermelon."

"Aunt Carrie's got ya covered." She addressed Catherine's tummy, "We also have watermelon feta mint salad. And hamburgers, chicken and potato salad just in case some people aren't quite as crazy about watermelon as you and your mommy."

"Silly them." Catherine laughed as she rubbed her stomach. "They don't know what they're missing."

* * *

"Is everything ok?" Grace asked as Catherine returned from the bathroom and lowered herself into her seat with Elizabeth's help.

"Fine." Catherine smiled. "For now at least."

"Good, because I have a surprise for you and Uncle Steve," Grace bubbled excitedly. She motioned for Steve to stand beside his wife then she opened her laptop and revealed a smiling Nonna.

"What a wonderful surprise," Catherine squealed excitedly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there in person but mia bambina arranged for me to get a minute to talk to the two of you," Nonna said. "I know you're busy with your guests but I wanted you to have a little something from me. We don't buy gifts before, bella, we spoil afterwards, but that one is for you, too, so it's okay." Nonna's smile lit up the screen as Grace handed Catherine a large package.

As she lifted the lid, a chorus of 'awwwws' rose up and Catherine's eyes filled with tears. Running her fingers over the soft, seafoam green and lavender afghan she whispered, "Nonna, this is incredible. Thank you."

"I'm so happy you like it." Nonna was still smiling softly at the beautiful girl she considered her granddaughter. "It's older than you are, bella."

Grace lifted the afghan and placed it across her aunt's legs. "Nonna made it a long time ago, right, Nonna?"

"Right, bambina. Catherine, I made that when my Clara had Daniel on the way. I made a blue and green one, too. Because once the baby came was when we knew for sure, but I'd predicted a boy."

"And you're always right." Catherine smiled and announced, "She knew Niblet was a girl right away."

"Exactly, but we don't tempt fate, so I made two. I kept that one in case the next baby was a girl, but by then, Clara had asked for a pink one, so I tucked it away for the right time. As soon as you told me I was right about Niblet, I knew why I'd saved it."

Catherine was full on crying and Elizabeth wrapped an arm around her, her own eyes spilling a few tears. "That's beautiful. The sentiment and the afghan."

Nodding and wiping her eyes with the tissues Carrie placed in her hand, Catherine sniffled. "So beautiful. Nonna, this is amazing. I can't wait to use it. Thank you so, so much."

"That's as old as Uncle Danny?" Kaitlyn whispered to Jenna. "Wow. It looks new."

"It's actually older. Nonna started making it before he was born." her mother explained. "She kept it safe and it's made so well it will last a very, very long time."

"Mine is yellow and white," Grace told Kaitlyn. "Because Nonna said Danno lit up like the sun whenever he talked about me."

"That's right, mi amor," Nonna said, pleased her great-granddaughter knew the history behind her own afghan. "And he still does. You'll see the seafoam in this one matches the one I started the first time I met my bella regazza and my handsome nipote. That's fate." She nodded to Catherine decisively. "Enjoy it, sweet girl, and I'll see you, all three of you, very soon."

"Thank you again." Catherine held the soft material to her cheek and placed a hand on her tummy. "We can't wait to see you."

* * *

"Well since we're doing gifts," Elizabeth said after the call ended, "Your father and I made a donation in your name to Every Mother Counts, but we also got you something."

"Something?" Catherine teased. "Or some _things_?"

"Who wants to get bogged down with semantics at a moment like this?" Elizabeth smiled as she handed her daughter a gift bag.

Catherine pushed aside the tissue paper to reveal several onesies, including one that read _'Grandpa's Little Helper'_ along with a picture of an adorable monkey holding a hammer. The bag also held a collection of tiny socks and half a dozen sun bonnets. A second bag produced by Joseph held a collection of books and a butterfly shaped nightlight.

"There are also a few other things we left in the nursery," Elizabeth said as the assembled guests rippled with laughter.

"I made a donation as well but I also had this specially made for the little one," Ang beamed as she held up a small package which Catherine opened to reveal a onesie emblazoned with a picture of a two dollar bill.

Steve laughed. "Absolutely perfect."

The next hour or so followed a very similar pattern as guest after guest reported they'd been unable to pass up buying a gift for Niblet in addition to making a donation in her name.

She received enough onesies to easily last until her first steps including one from Mary and Aaron that said ' _Best Niece Ever_ ' and was tucked into a package with a Sea Baby Activity Mat festooned with a whale and assorted other sea life in bright colors designed to stimulate a baby's imagination and a Sea Life Tummy Time toy that Joan had picked out for Niblet.

In addition there was a onesie from Annie Cuzzi that read ' _SEAL's Daughter_ ' and came with a note that read ' _Welcome to the I have an overprotective father club_ ' and one from Kono that said 'Surfer Girl' and came with a generous gift certificate to Swim Baby Hawaii.

"She already has more clothes than me." Steve smiled look as he looked at the ever-growing pile of onesies.

Danny snorted loud enough for the entire group to hear him. "I think everybody has more clothes than you do, partner."

* * *

As Catherine took another bathroom break Max and Jerry approached Steve who was waiting by the sliding glass door for Catherine to return.

"Very interesting decorations, Commander," Max said as he surveyed the deck. "I didn't know one could acquire balloons in a cammo pattern let alone in pink and blue. It must be an interesting manufacturing process."

Steve smiled at the medical examiner whose somewhat eccentric thought process he'd gotten used to over the years. "You'll have to ask Grace and Carrie. They're the ones who found them."

Jerry cocked his head. "Pink I get, but why blue?"

"Because Niblet gets to decide what colors she likes," Steve replied as if the answer was obvious.

"But you're sure she'll like cammo?" Jerry continued. "Oh wait ... never mind. Stupid question."

* * *

"Okay I went off list, too." Carrie laughed. "I couldn't resist." She smiled as Catherine pulled a tiny t-shirt and cammo pants from a gift bag. The shirt read, _If you think I'm cool, you should meet my Aunt Carrie._

Catherine laughed out loud. "That's perfect."

"And totally true. I'm very cool." Carrie chuckled and addressed Steve, "Right, McGarrett?"

"Whatever you say, Stagler," Steve grinned.

"There's more in there," Carried pointed out.

Catherine opened an envelope with a certificate for a weekend getaway at the Hilton Hawaiian Village.

"We figured you might want a little break sometime in the next couple months but wouldn't want to be too far away from Niblet." Carrie grinned. "The package includes full overnight babysitting from Aunt Carrie and Uncle John of course."

"Thanks. This is very thoughtful." Catherine smiled sincerely.

"There's one more thing in there." Carrie's eyes sparkled.

Catherine pulled out a onesie that read _1:17:13_

Catherine and Steve immediately began to laugh as the rest of the guests looked confused.

"It's Catherine's best Academy obstacle course time minus one second," Carrie explained. "I figured I'd set Niblet's goal young."

* * *

"Uncle Danno went off list, too." Danny nodded to the stroller shaped item and several gift bags that matched the paper. "I have spoiling to commence with."

"Danny…" Steve began but was cut off by his best friend's hand wave.

"Swimming with dolphins. Dolphin _encounter_. Dinner at la Mer. Shush, my friend, I'm on a roll." He grinned as he grabbed a bag with a cammo pattern and tossed it to his partner. "This one's actually for you."

"Me?" Steve looked skeptical.

"Yes, you. We gotta present a united front in certain areas." He gestured that he should open the gift.

Steve looked at Catherine who chuckled as he did and the guests burst into laughter.

"Oh my God. Dannnnno," Grace exclaimed even as she shook her head with a smile.

Steve was holding a black t-shirt sporting _**DADD - Dads Against Daughters Dating**_ in bold white type.

"You're actually gonna wear that, aren't you?" Carrie snorted.

Steve smiled broadly. "What? I think it's an excellent shirt."

Catherine laughed as several of the fathers, including Aaron, nodded their agreement. "Of course you do."

* * *

As Catherine opened a pack of various size onesies from newborn to 18 months - each imprinted with Kamekona's logo and smiling face, Steve groaned and the crowd laughed.

Esther passed her another package. "That's for the big sister. Can't have my Cammie feeling left out."

The dog's ears pricked at the sound of one of her favorite people saying her name and she glanced between Esther and Catherine, who motioned her closer. "Let's see what Esther got you, sweetie." She opened the package. "Awww," she said, holding up matching t-shirts. One baby-sized read _BEST_ and the other large-dog sized which read _FRIENDS_.

Grace smiled and said, "If you're opening stuff for Cammie, I got her something too." She darted to her seat and returned to hand Catherine a gift bag.

" _Big sister to a little human,_ " Catherine read out loud from a camouflage bandana. "Let's put it on."

She passed it to Steve who fastened it around Cammie's neck. The dog pranced in a circle, happy with the attention and affection from the crowd.

"Okay, then." Jenna smiled. "We have something, too. Kaitlyn, give Cammie's present to Uncle Steve."

Kaitlyn nodded and pulled a large cookie-jar festooned with ribbons out of the bag at her mom's side.

"Did you bake those?" Mary asked.

She she smiled with a little nod. "Mom helped."

"These are awesome. They're shaped like little bones." Catherine pulled two out of the jar Steve was holding and offered them to Camme, who quickly devoured both.

"You gotta keep 'em in the oven a long time, 'til they get cold, that's how they get super hard and crunchy," Jacob said, wrinkling his nose. "I tried one, they're made of stuff people can eat but they're not as good as people cookies."

"That's because there's no sugar or sweet ingredients in them," Jenna reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. I like Kaitlyn's people baking better," he said and Catherine grinned as he turned to Cammie. "Anyway, Niblet won't wanna share your cookies when she's old enough to eat 'em."

"Looks like we aren't the only ones who didn't want to leave Cammie out," Joseph said from his seat next to Aaron.

"That's right." Elizabeth pointed to a yellow bag and said, "Grace, can you help Catherine open that one, please?"

"Another Cammie gift? If I come back in my next life, I wanna be your dog," Lou Grover chuckled.

Joan announced, "I went wif Unca Joseph to pick out Cammie's toy!" as Catherine unwrapped a huge rope toy and passed it to Cammie, who caught it on the fly. Also in the bag was a large jar of _Noelani's Organic Chewy Sticks._

"Thank you, Joanie, look how much she likes it." Steve grinned. "And I think I saw a bag of those treats at the condo so they must have Smokey's approval."

"He just loves them," Grandma Ang confirmed. "Joseph found them at the farmer's market the first day we were here and Smokey's had one every night."

"Thank everyone for thinking of you, Cammie," Catherine instructed playfully, and when the dog did just that with a woof, Steve nodded proudly and ruffled her fur.

"Smartest dog on Oahu."

* * *

"That's really, good, huh?" Aaron nodded at Kaitlyn's dish as she dug into her second helping of watermelon feta salad and smiled. He was was sitting across from her with Joan on one knee while they shared a plate.

"And there's no meat in it. I don't eat meat anymore," Kaitlyn said, seriously.

"You know what?" Without losing a beat, Aaron deftly moved his iced tea out of Joan's path as she reached for a roll. "My sister Alyssa is a vegetarian, I can ask her to email me some recipes while we're here. If you want to team up in the kitchen again, we could try a couple."

"Really?" Her eyes lit.

"Absolutely. I'll text her right after we eat."

"She doesn't eat meat, either?"

"Not since she was a teenager," Aaron confirmed.

"Mom, did you hear?" Kaitlyn addressed her mother who was at the far end of the table.

"I did. That's very sweet of you, Aaron." She looked at him with a smile. "We're all learning and I'm always looking for ideas."

"You know, Catherine made Alyssa a special omelette on Easter, because the main course had ham in it, even though she'd have been happy with eating all the sides. She always adapts when she's not at home, but she's got a lot of good recipes. She usually keeps it pretty simple, but she's a decent cook. And nobody makes our abuelita's empanadas better. Except Abuelita." He chuckled and passed Joan her cup as he nodded to Kaitlyn. "I'll pick up some ingredients and we'll try a couple of her recipes. What do you say?"

"Ohh, I'd like that," Kaitlyn said excitedly. "Can we, Mom?"

"If Aaron lets us bring the ingredients for dessert." Jenna smiled.

"How about since Aaron, Mary and Joan are staying with us, we do it at the condo and you try the recipes out on the family?" Elizabeth asked as she placed another plate of rolls on the table. "Grandma Ang and I love learning new recipes." She winked at her husband. "And Uncle Joseph loves tasting them."

* * *

"I remember by the last few weeks of every pregnancy I was just ready for the kid to be born," Jenna said as Catherine shifted yet again in an attempt to get comfortable.

"I feel like if I get any bigger I'm gonna pop like a balloon," Catherine groaned.

"I hope Niblet doesn't take after Steve in terms of birth weight." Mary sighed. "Twelve pounds and seven ounces … that's just … painful to think about."

Catherine smiled. "The doctor says Niblet is right on target."

"Hey, what did Catherine weigh?" Danny asked.

Steve chimed in immediately. "7 lbs. 11 oz."

"I was asking Elizabeth, but okay." Danny laughed. "So she was a normal size, maybe my niece won't be huge like you."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Duke asked as he approached the table where everyone was gathered around Lou Grover.

"Baby pool," Grover answered as he continued writing. "Birth date, time and size."

"I'll take July 6th," Danny said definitively. "10:00 A.M. 6 pounds 7 oz."

"You seem awfully sure of yourself," Cody said.

Danny puffed out his chest. "I predict little Danielle will be born on her namesake's birthday."

"We're not naming her Danielle." Steve and Catherine said in unison.

"And no way will she be born on your birthday," Steve continued. " That's just … no."

"I'll take the 4th. Noon. If there was ever a baby bound to be patriotic it's this one," Chin said.

* * *

Elizabeth and Joseph stayed after everyone else had gone to help clean up but once everything was under control they headed home to give Steve and Catherine some much needed quiet alone time.

"Cath?" Steve came downstairs as she sat in the end chair.

"Hmmm?" She swiveled to see him as he reached the last step.

"I have something I wanna give you, well give Niblet, when it's just us. Normally I'd do it at our spot on the beach, but," he waved a hand over her tummy, "I don't want you walking on the sand more than necessary, so …"

Catherine pushed herself up and stood. "Ohh, that's … you got Niblet a present?" At his nod she said, "I love you," and reached for his fingers. "C'mon, let's go outside."

"I love _you_. Both of you," His free hand moved to her belly. "So how about we do this on the deck, that way we can see the beach, maybe?"

"We'll do this at our spot. I'm good." When he didn't move, she grinned. "Pregnant." She gave him a huge smile. "Okay, really, _really_ pregnant. But not incapacitated. I'll hold on to you. C'mon."

Steve sighed and ran a hand across the back of his neck. "Obstinate, Rollins."

"Gonna have to stay that way, too. I'll have two McGarretts in the house soon." He eyes danced and she leaned up to kiss him. "Let's go, Commander. Niblet's curious about what her daddy got her."

He stepped aside to let her skirt the chair and followed closely, steadying her once they were outside off the path onto the sand. "Okay, Niblet, tell mommy to lead the way."

* * *

"Steady there, Lieutenant." Steve held Catherine's left hand in his while his right was around her back, providing support. "We could do this on the deck…"

"Nope. As long as you're right here, I'm good." She shook her head and continued until they were standing at their spot.

The exact place Steve first said, 'I love you' and she'd replied she'd always known.

The place he said, 'Marry me'.

The place where they'd exchanged private vows the morning of their wedding before they'd say the ones to be witnessed by friends and family.

The place they'd decided to have a baby.

She squeezed his fingers. "I love you."

"Love you." He reached into his pocket and extracted a box. "And our daughter."

The look on his face when he referred to Niblet as their daughter made Catherine's breath catch. She glanced at the velvet box for a second, but was drawn back to his eyes. They looked bluer from the reflected sky and water. "What's this?"

"Open it." Steve nodded.

Tears welled up the moment she did. "Oh." A hand fluttered to her lips. "Oh, it's perfect."

"Think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it. And the story behind it."

Nestled in the box was a tiny duplicate of the necklace she was wearing. Catherine traced a finger gently over the gift and raised it to her own pendant filled with sand from their spot on their beach. The one Steve had given her on their wedding day. She shook her head, momentarily unable to speak and reached up to kiss him.

"Thank you. From both of us. We love you, Steve. So much."

"Catherine, I …" He cleared his throat. "Thank _you_. I'll never not be grateful for that, for you." He leaned down until their foreheads were touching and they stayed still for a full minute.

Finally, he straightened. "Come on, you should sit."

She smiled softly before the playful tone they'd always shared crept into her voice. "I'd sit right here, but you'd need a hoist to get me up."

He pecked her lips. "Never. I can still carry you, Rollins, want a demo?"

Her chuckle wafted on the breeze as he effortlessly lifted and carried her over the packed sand to the deck, where he gently placed her feet on the ground.

"Point made, Commander," she said, then sobered. "Seriously, Steve, she'll love the necklace. And that her daddy had it made for her before she was even born."

"I thought she might like that her beautiful, amazing mommy has one just like it." He touched Catherine's pendant and she beamed, running a hand over her belly.

"See that, Niblet, Daddy's thinking of how to make you feel special." She held Steve's eyes as she added, "If you think he's amazing now, just wait 'til you meet him."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in __one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
